


Karaoke Night

by SCP



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: BSD Rarepair Week, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Kyouka and Aya go at the karaoke club on their holiday in HamamatsuBSD Rarepair WeekDay 2:Singing/Nightmares





	Karaoke Night

Kyouka twirled in front of the mirror, then made a reverence. After she decided it was cute enough, she sat down to apply only a bit of makeup, while Naomi was preparing to go out herself.

"Where were we going, Kyouka-chan?"

"There's a tiny karaoke club in the downtown and I heard two local idols are frequenting it, too. So we're going with Atsushi-kun and Aya-chan to see them." The local idols were none other than the famous Claskey Klasky duo, but Kyouka, Naomi, Aya or even Kenji didn't know there was much more to those girls.

And for the record, they had no idea about the files the adults at the agency were presented with before leaving for Hamamatsu.

"Kyouka-chan! We're gonna be late, c'mon!" 

 

* * *

 

Atsushi and Naomi were already socializing with a bunch of local teenagers, while Kyouka and Aya were paying attention to the girl singing right now, a blue-eyed brunette dressed like a schoolgirl.

They knew she was one of the Claskey Klasky idols but didn't remember which one. And the presence of the other one, a blonde about their age, didn't help.

Aya steeled up, fixed her tie and scooted closer to the blonde. Kyouka followed suit, ready to apologize if Aya seemed too much.

"Hey! We saw you on TV here, and you were pretty awesome!" The redhead extended a hand. "I'm Aya!"

Much to Kyouka's surprise, the blonde shook Aya's hand eagerly. "Call me Tchaiko, and over there it's Bąda!"

Oh, so the blondie was Tchaiko-chan and the brunette was Bąda-kyun. Good.

The girls started talking, noticing how eager Tchaiko-chan seemed to interact with more people her age. Being an idol didn't seem easy for her.

Bąda joined in after she was done and they both turned to Aya and Kyouka. 

"You should go there and sing, too!" Aya stared at them and the idols just smiled.

"It's fun, c'mon! You don't have to sing well!"

 

* * *

 

The teenagers Atsushi and Naomi were hanging out with applauded when Kyouka and Aya stepped on the mini-stage. 

Inhale, exhale. They shouldn't feel embarrassed, not with Atsushi and Naomi around, right?

Aya started singing, with Kyouka awkwardly backing her up. God, did she want this to be over, even though the teenagers seemed to enjoy themselves.

Kyouka relaxed and sang a bit louder. What could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

"You did amazing!" Atsushi squished the girls in a hug and Aya huffed.

"We were lucky it wasn't a complicated song, those idols picked it for us." Atsushi's expression faltered only for a second, but didn't go unnoticed by Kyouka.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"...Nothing. Nothing." He smiled again.

"It's fine, glad you had fun!"


End file.
